


YukiChinpo: Supplementary Materials

by Butterfly_Dream



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Cum Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Large Cock, Stomach Bulge, this is some weird shit y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Dream/pseuds/Butterfly_Dream
Summary: Set in the same universe as モモの水道水's "YukiChinpo" doujins, in which Yukipo inexplicably has a huge dick. This series will cover the 'canon' sex scenes as well as additional ones involving these characters. Warning: many intense/weird fetishes ahead.





	1. Takane

**Author's Note:**

> This series contains many intense fetishes, including, but not limited to: futanari, large cock size, cervical penetration, and cum inflation. Be aware of this when considering whether you will read it or not.
> 
> As mentioned in the synopsis, these stories take place in モモの水道水’s “YukiChinpo” series (can be found on most friendly hentai websites) in which Yukipo has a giant dick for unknown reasons. These stories will cover both the ‘canon’ sex scenes in these doujins (there are 3 so far) as well as additional stories surrounding these characters.
> 
> In this chapter: Takane bites off way more than she can chew.

Takane inserted the key into the hotel door, turning it. The latch unlocked with a loud click, and she supposed that this would be a sufficient announcement for her return. _It’s quite late, so Yukiho should be getting ready for bed around this time…_ she thought.

“Yukiho,” she called as the door swung open, “I’ve returned – ”

She stopped short. The other girl was there, as she had expected. What she hadn’t expected was for Yukiho to be stark naked, sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands firmly clasped over her crotch area. 

Takane could only stare. Yukiho stared back, her face reddening rapidly. The door swung shut behind them both. After a few moments of intensely awkward silence, Yukiho squeaked out: “Um…! I-I was just about to get in the bath…”Her voice petered out as she struggled to form an explanation.

Takane didn’t hear the excuse in its entirety, as she was occupied with the way that Yukiho’s cute breasts swayed as she talked. Quickly, she composed herself and tried to piece together what Yukiho had said. “Well then, don’t allow me to get in your way.” She stepped to the side and gestured, with a sweep of her hand, to the open bathroom door. She looked at Yukiho expectantly.

The other girl, however, remained where she was. Her eyes were fixated firmly on Takane, her hands fixated firmly between her legs.

“Shijou-san…” Yukiho whined, hardly above a whisper. “I’d be more comfortable if you looked away, so I could get my towel.”

“There’s no need to be so modest. I’ve already seen every…” She trailed off, losing her train of thought as she cocked her head slightly upwards. 

Something wasn’t right. Now that she wasn’t facing Yukiho head-on, Takane was able to catch a glimpse of what Yukiho was hiding. She hadn’t been looking _intentionally,_ of course, but it just so happened that something in _that area_ had caught her attention. _Is that…?_

She closed the short distance between Yukiho and herself in a moment, and in that moment she was already gripping the other girl’s arms.

“Sh-Shijou-san?!” Yukiho struggled to keep her arms in place. “What are you doing?!”

“It’s just as I said: you will show me everything!” She knew her eyes didn’t deceive her, and as expected, Yukiho wasn’t able to put up much resistance. With a final tug, she freed Yukiho’s arms from their place over her crotch.

Just like that, Yukiho’s penis was revealed to her.

“Just as I thought!” Takane exclaimed triumphantly, ignoring the other girl’s completely defeated expression. “I would never have guessed that someone so close to me was a futanari…” As she muttered this to herself, she kept her eyes on Yukiho’s member. From what she could tell, it was still limp and of a fairly average size. She hadn’t seen one in the flesh, of course, but it still seemed that way to her.

Meanwhile, the owner had buried her face in her hands. “It’s over, it’s all over… I’m done for…” Yukiho repeated this mantra to herself, although she made no effort to cover her exposed penis. If she had looked up, she would have seen the smile that had taken place on Takane’s face. It was gentle, with a hint of mischief.

“I beg to differ, Yukiho.” Takane reached out and touched one of Yukiho’s hands, at which she lowered them from her face. “This is a very fortunate occurrence.”

“How? Now you know that I’m weird… That I’m a freak…”

“On the contrary, you’re still the cute Yukiho that I know.” Takane winked.

Yukiho blushed, but this time for a different reason. “Y-you think I’m cute?”

“Why, of course.” Takane glanced to the right, and for the first time, she saw the lone object on the nightstand next to the bed: a bottle of lotion. She was close enough to Yukiho’s hands to take a whiff, and confirmed that they did indeed smell like strawberries. Her smiled turned more mischievous, and she put a finger to her mouth in mock consideration. “Now, what were you doing before I interrupted you?”

The embarrassment returned to Yukiho’s face in full force. “Wh-what?! I wasn’t doing anything…!”

Unbeknownst to the other girl, Takane had taken advantage of Yukiho’s flustered state to snake a hand up her thigh, and as she scrambled for an excuse, she clamped down. Yukiho let out a surprised “Hiiii!” Encouraged, Takane leaned in and, savoring the feeling of Yukiho’s labored breathing on her cheek, whispered: “If you’d allow me to guess: you were masturbating?”

Yukiho admitted defeat. Evidently, the shock of being discovered and her feeble attempts to cover it up were too much for her. “Yes.” Her shoulders slumped.

Takane couldn’t help but giggle. Even here, in her naked and vulnerable state, Yukiho’s cuteness was still her defining factor. “In that case, I’d hate to force you to stop just because I’m here. Why don’t we continue?” Her hand found Yukiho’s member and she grasped it lightly, taking a moment to note its warmth. “Wow…” she murmured.

“W-wait!” Yukiho protested. “Mmh! Sh-Shijou-san, I don’t think you should do this…” She failed to suppress a moan.

“Why not?” Takane smiled innocently as she continued to get a feel for Yukiho’s penis.

“You’re very ladylike… kuh!” Yukiho struggled to speak around the stimulation. “…a-and I’m just a dirty futanari…” 

“That’s not true. I’m just like you.” Takane stopped her stroking. While she had all but knelt on the bed to get close to Yukiho, now she repositioned herself so that they sat side by side. With this, she was able to comfortably stroke Yukiho’s dick with both hands. It was still limp and moved easily in response to Takane’s touch.

“H-how?” Yukiho asked.

“Do you pleasure yourself often?” Takane asked in return.

“…Yes.” Yukiho was growing more confident in her answers, and that made Takane smile.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? I do the same, you know.”

“Really? But you act so proper…” Yukiho seemed entranced by the way her penis lolled around in Takane’s hands.

“Everyone has needs, and it seems that you’re well aware of that. On the subject of needs…” Takane leaned down until she was eye-level with Yukiho’s member. She gripped the base with both hands and lifted it, confirming the presence of Yukiho’s pussy underneath. Its lips were slightly parted, revealing the pink softness that lay beyond. _She really is a true futanari…_ she thought to herself. “It seems to me that you need more stimulation than this. Which of your parts would you like me to service?” She made the decision herself, sticking her tongue out and running it along the bottom length of her dick. This elicited a surprised yelp, and she felt Yukiho flinch in her grasp.

“U-um…”

“Come now, Yukiho,” Takane teased. She parted her own lips slowly, allowing her waiting mouth to hover just above Yukiho’s dick. “You have to tell me what you want.”

“I want you to suck on it…”

“Good girl.” Takane obliged, taking the member into her mouth. It was easy for her to take the whole thing in, as Yukiho was still fairly limp. _That won’t do…_ she thought, and she wasted no time in gripping Yukiho’s inner thighs for leverage. She made sure to lock Yukiho in a licentious stare, taking her sweet time in moving back up the length of her dick. For a moment, she lingered with only the head in her mouth, reveling in Yukiho’s helpless stare that begged her to continue.

And continue she did. In one swift motion, Takane thrust her head forward until her lips met Yukiho’s crotch, then withdrew and began to repeat the motion without hesitation. She looked up; her enthusiastic fellatio was having its desired effect.

Yukiho was speechless, but her open mouth, emitting poorly suppressed moans of pleasure every time Takane took her in, was a good enough indicator of her enjoyment. Her back began to arch as Takane watched, her hands resting just above her cute breasts, which began to sway slightly as she surrendered herself to the blowjob.

Her dick was also very responsive; Takane found that she had to withdraw further on her way up, and when she took it all in, she felt it poking closer and closer to the entrance of her throat. She savored its warmth in her mouth; although it lacked taste, its heat and gradually escalating throbbing was enough for her to reach down and lift up her own skirt. Touching a finger to her panties, she was pleased when it came away slightly moist.

When Takane released her lips’ grip on Yukiho’s now-stiffer cock with a loud “Puah!”, she wasn’t expecting to see how much it had grown. While it had been an unimpressive 4 inches in its flaccid state, now it was almost double that. _I took all of that in my mouth?_ Takane thought to herself. She chuckled pleasantly. _I must be quite good at this._

“Shijou-san…” Yukiho whimpered from above. “You’re very good at this… It felt so good…”

“The pleasure is all mine, Yukiho.” Takane ran her tongue along the entire bottom length of Yukiho’s cock, making the other girl yelp in surprise in pleasure. “You don’t have testicles. Can you still ejaculate?” Not intending to let Yukiho’s erection wilt, Takane massaged it as she spoke; a job made easier by the copious amounts of saliva still present on it.

Yukiho could only muster a nod through her heavy breathing.

“In that case…” Planting a final kiss on the member, Takane stood up. She reached under her skirt once more and slowly removed her panties, smiling devilishly at Yukiho all the while. As she held them to the side and let them fall to the ground, Yukiho’s eyes widened.

“W-wait, Shijou-san!” Despite her protest, Yukiho’s eyes were torn between Takane’s panties, discarded on the floor, and her crotch, which was still covered up by her clothes. “We shouldn’t… doing this so soon is…”

“I don’t see the problem. You like girls, don’t you, Yukiho?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You don’t take kindly to men, and it seems that you’ve enjoyed my… _services_ so far. If that isn’t convincing enough, perhaps… _this_ is?” Takane slowly turned around and unzipped her skirt. It fluttered to the ground, exposing her bare ass for Yukiho to see thanks to the removal of her panties just moments before. Her shirt followed suit, and one brief unhooking of her bra later, she was naked. She crossed her arms under her large breasts, accentuating them slightly, and for the finishing touch, she bit her lip and shot Yukiho the steamiest, half-lidded smolder she could pull off over her shoulder. “Are you pleased by what you see?”

She looked at Yukiho’s face for a response, but her eyes were immediately drawn to the other girl’s cock. Yukiho now grasped it in her own hand. Her breath came in sharp exhales, and now her eyes were completely focused on Takane’s clean-shaven pussy. Yukiho looked up and the seductive gaze that was trained on her, and Takane swore that she saw her cock stand up just a little straighter. Takane held back a victorious smile; she knew that Yukiho wouldn’t be able to resist her advances after the brief yet emphatic fellatio she had just performed.

“Shall we pleasure each other?” Takane sauntered to the wall, taking great care to sway her hips in an exaggerated fashion. Never breaking eye contact with Yukiho, she leaned forward and placed her hands on the wall. She spread her legs, and her glistening pussy was in full view. “You know the... _proceedings_ , right?”

Yukiho nodded, wide-eyed. With her erect cock still in her hand, she stood but didn’t advance towards her. Just by eyeing her cock, Takane guessed that Yukiho topped out at around 8 inches. Even if she lacked in experience, judging from her reactions to Takane’s blowjob and subsequent offer for intercourse, hopefully her size alone would make up for it.

Takane waited with her hands planted on the wall, swaying her rear from side to side in impatient anticipation. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of Yukiho mumbling to herself, she heard the other girl’s ragged breathing draw nearer to her. A pair of hands gripped her hips, firmer than she expected, and she felt a warmth poking at her snatch.

“I’m putting it in…” Yukiho said uneasily, as if it was her last invitation for Takane to back out.

Takane gasped softly as Yukiho’s cock entered her, slowly spreading her apart from the inside. She felt Yukiho’s hands grip her tighter, and the other girl began to lean in, her hurried breaths hot on Takane’s ear. It wasn’t until Yukiho’s hips finally met Takane’s ass that the futanari allowed herself her first moan.

“Ohhh…” Yukiho groaned softly, and Takane could clearly visualize the girl’s eyes start to roll back in her head. “Oh gosh, Shijou-san…”

Takane chuckled softly. Her own breathing had begun to accelerate as well. “How is it, Yukiho? Is my pussy to your liking?”

Yukiho grunted in agreement, high-pitched and eager. “I… don’t know how long I can last…”

“If it’s not too much for you, you can start moving. You can ejaculate whenever you want.” Takane encouraged her gently, though she was itching for Yukiho to start fucking her. _My pussy really is the perfect fit for her,_ she thought, as the length didn’t leave much room to spare inside.

“O-okay…” Yukiho pulled back and began thrusting slowly. Each time, she buried herself up to the hilt, although her deliberate speed told Takane that she was still getting used to the motion.

Her pace wasn’t quite enough for Takane. True, Yukiho certainly had the size, but her rhythm was too slow and as a result, the slight wave of pleasure that each thrust sent through Takane’s body was too sporadic and far apart for her to build up any real amount of pleasure. While Yukiho’s moans, which were steadily increasing in volume if not frequency, belied the penetrator’s enjoyment, Takane, as the penetrated, was feeling rather disappointed thus far. She had thought sex with a futanari, especially one as cute and well-endowed as Yukiho, would be more exciting than this.

“Yukiho… would you care to increase your pace?” Takane asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

“Huh?” Yukiho stopped mid-thrust. “I don’t mind, but I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“No need to worry. You’re the perfect size.”

“Okay, then… Here I go…” Yukiho pulled out completely, and after pressing the head of her shaft against Takane’s pussy, she shoved herself inside.

“Mm!” Takane sighed breathily as her walls were forcibly parted by the large member. “That’s it, Yukiho! Keep going!”

As Yukiho plunged in and out of her with increased vigor, it pleased Takane to feel that Yukiho’s hands became more adventurous as she adapted a feel for the rhythm. While previously they had clutched firmly at her hips, now they moved across her lower back, then to her ass which received a series of firm squeezes.

“Very good, Yukiho!” Takane bit her lip as her ass was squeezed again. “You’re a quick learner.”

Yukiho was too absorbed to answer; perhaps by the sight of Takane’s ass jiggling every time she hilted herself, or perhaps by the exceptional pleasure brought about by Takane’s guidance. Either way, she was now fucking Takane with her entire length, and once again, Takane was convinced that Yukiho still had an inch or two left in her, because her thrusts seemed to reach a little deeper into her pussy than when they first started.

_ She has a wonderful size, but any bigger would mean trouble for me… _ _She looked like she was already erect when she put it in…_

She had no more time for such thoughts as she felt the first drops of hot liquid splash into her womb. Her eyes widened. Apparently, Yukiho had been close to her orgasm but was pushed over the edge without warning. A soft “kuh!” was the only indicator that she had reached her limit.

She disregarded the unconventionally quiet orgasm, because in the back of her mind, Takane wanted to congratulate herself on making a girl of Yukiho’s size climax so quickly. Instead she focused on the moment at hand and simply closed her eyes, a pleasant smile washing over her face as Yukiho’s cock continued to twitch inside her. She had failed to reach her own orgasm, but at least Yukiho had managed to improve dramatically in her performance… even if her stamina still left something to be desired.

Or perhaps stamina wasn’t much of an issue after all, because when Takane removed herself from her thoughts, Yukiho was still fucking her deeply. In fact, her pace hadn’t slowed even during her orgasm.

Takane certainly wasn’t complaining, as she still had a ways to go to reach her own climax. She turned her head to ask Yukiho about this apparently unique quality, if a low or nonexistent refractory period was, perhaps, a trait unique to futanari, when everything went wrong for her.

As Yukiho pushed herself all the way in, Takane felt her walls expand dramatically, far too quickly for her to be comfortable with. When Yukiho’s hips met her rear again, she felt an unpleasantly large girth pushing up against the entrance to her womb.

“Yukiho?!” She asked, louder than she intended. Her composure was slipping, but just slightly. “Wouldn’t you like to take a rest? You just came, didn’t you?”

“Huh?” Takane was met with Yukiho’s blank stare. “What’s that about cumming? I’m still barely erect.”

Takane’s jaw nearly dropped, but it was held in place by the fear that quickly seized her entire body. The reality of their situation descended on her.

_ Her 8-inch penis was penetrating me so deeply, and she was hardly erect… _

“Oh! Now that you mention it, Shijou-san, I think I’m going to be fully hard soon!”

Takane hardly heard her. _So, all of that viscous fluid in my womb is merely pre-cum…_

__

She put up no resistance when Yukiho took hold of her shoulders and, with a surprising amount of strength, pulled her away from the wall and into an upright position. “I hope you’re ready!” Yukiho sounded… excited? “I want you to see it!”

Takane didn’t want to see it, but even if she didn’t, she could certainly feel it. Her cervix, which had previously resisted the unwanted intrusion, finally gave way. She felt like her stomach was being punched. Against her better wishes, she looked down, and it looked the part, too; a cock-shaped bulge, thicker than her arm, protruded from her stomach. It almost reached to her breasts.

She was still in disbelief. She knew, of course, that she should try and save herself while she still could. She knew that she should demand that Yukiho take her giant cock out of her womb, because it was doing unspeakable things to her body and would continue to do unspeakable things until this monster was satisfied. After Yukiho was finished with her, what would the condition of her pussy be? Her womb? Was this even the limit of Yukiho’s growth?

The futanari in question was in disbelief herself, but that certainly wasn’t stopping her from pushing even further into Takane’s insides. “You’re amazing, Shijou-san!” She laughed with an excitement that Takane had rarely heard from her before. “You’re taking me all the way to the base!”

Takane could only respond with a series of indecipherable grunts, each in time with Yukiho’s thrusts. Due to her greatly increased size, Yukiho was no longer able to thrust with her entire length, which was actually a good thing as Takane’s womb stretched and squeezed tightly around her swollen lower head, preventing Yukiho from pulling it out completely. 

_ This… this shouldn’t be possible…  _ Takane was unable to form the thought aloud. Her mouth was certainly agape, but it only succeeded in allowing a thin line of spittle to form outside the edge of her lip. She was almost completely helpless, at the mercy of the mind-numbing womb fuck that Yukiho was subjecting her to.

“This is the first time my entire dick has been inside something…” Yukiho whispered hurriedly into her ear. “Onaholes always break right away when I try them.”

Another red flag, but Takane was too far gone to even attempt to resist. _This… is my fate…_ she thought, almost absently.

“I’m so grateful to you, Shijou-san!” Yukiho wrapped her arms around Takane’s breasts, pulling her even closer. “That’s why I’m going to give you everything I’ve got!”

Yukiho’s thrusts became much more frantic, renewing the alarm bells in Takane’s mind. _If she ejaculates inside me now… I… I won’t be able to go back to normal…_

__

Yukiho’s voice broke sharply, and she pressed her head roughly into Takane’s shoulder.

_ I’m going to be destroyed by Yukiho’s cock… _

__

Takane could see Yukiho’s penile tract fill with semen through the bulge in her stomach, mere moments away from shooting unimaginable volumes of it into her clearly incapable womb.

_ Wait. Wait, wait, wait waitwaitWAIT – _

__

Yukiho came. This time, she buried herself all the way inside Takane and stayed there, intent on riding out the duration of her climax inside.

Takane’s first admission of pleasure since having Yukiho’s true length shoved into her was simultaneous with the first splash of thick semen against the back of her womb. Her eyes began to roll back into her head, and what started out as an unconscious moan quickly spiraled into a desperate, wordless plea, both for Yukiho to stop and for her to pump her womb full of cum until she couldn’t stand.

As it was, Takane’s womb was already limited in capacity due to the intrusion of Yukiho’s huge cock. Within seconds, it was filled to the brim with cum, but the frequency of Yukiho’s spurting only seemed to increase. Her uterus began to expand to accommodate the sheer amount of cum that Yukiho was unloading into her. As it expanded further, with Yukiho’s orgasm showing no signs of slowing, Takane’s cervix continued to descend, enveloping more and more of Yukiho’s dick inside her cum-inflated womb.

Finally, long after Takane had lost all sense of time, Yukiho’s orgasm subsided, her moans petering out. Somewhere amidst the sea of cum that was now swimming inside her, Takane was vaguely aware that Yukiho was trying to pull out of her. She was also vaguely aware that her cervix was still clamped firmly down on the other girl’s thick cock, preventing her from doing so.

With a faint grunt and a push, Yukiho popped out of her. Takane must have been supported solely by Yukiho’s cock at some point, because she immediately collapsed squarely onto her ass after she was released.

Something was wrong. She didn’t know what, couldn’t even look down to check, because her expanded stomach obscured a sizable chunk of her lower field of vision.

She didn’t even care. She had been completely fucked, filled, and stretched way beyond her limits by this massive secret that Yukiho had somehow kept from her, and from all the other girls too. She had gone in way over her head, and somehow survived, albeit completely marked, by this giant, magnificent member.

Now, as Yukiho’s thick seed spilled out of her womb and onto the hotel floor, it was all she could think about. She savored the pool of cum that still swam inside her, hoping that perhaps it would stay inside her forever.

Yukiho approached her from behind, panting heavily and glowing with happiness. Takane saw her dick first, and she followed it with her eyes because that action alone took all of her strength.

Yukiho was still fully erect, and Takane was able to see what, exactly, had penetrated and reshaped her beyond what she thought possible.

As she thought, it was thicker than her arm, perhaps even both of her arms. It had the length to match; inhibited as she was, Takane still guessed that it had to be 18 inches long, at _least_.

Yukiho was saying something. “…I was able to fit all my cum inside you, too. That felt absolutely amazing!”

The last thing she heard before she collapsed fully under the weight of the semen inside her and drifted into unconsciousness was Yukiho’s voice, which still contained the remnants of her earlier excitement.

“I’ll be counting on you from here on out, okay~?”


	2. Takane, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of the YukiChinpo book at C93 which I had the pleasure of personally ordering
> 
> also don't worry Takane is alright, she just gets off on this kinda thing

Takane woke with a start. She curled up slightly to protect herself from the slight chill that pervaded her mind, but realized quickly that such an effort was pointless, as she was naked. Letting out a slight groan, she then became aware of the soreness of her hips… and her stomach, and her damp slit. She swiped a finger inside of it. It came away dripping. She ran the finger across her tongue.

“Semen…”

At that moment, the door to the bathroom opened. Takane glanced to her right, still sucking on her finger.

Yukiho stared back at her, wearing a thin nightgown and a surprised expression. “Shijou-san…” she whispered, her eyes widening. They quickly whipped away as she flushed red. “I’m sorry, was I interrupting you?”

Takane rose from the bed without a word. Last night started to come back to her. She focused on Yukiho’s crotch; it was completely innocuous under her nightgown, giving no indication about the generous gift that hid underneath. “Yukiho… Last night was real, wasn’t it?”

Yukiho nodded, but her gaze was downcast. She clasped her hands behind her back, refusing to make eye contact. “Yes. I wanted to apologize for that.”

“Apologize? Why?”

“I…” She kicked at the ground. It was cute. “I lost control. After I calmed down, I saw what I did to you. I was so focused on how good it felt…” Her eyes clenched shut. “... _inside_ you, that I wasn’t paying attention to how you felt at all. I’m sorry.”

Takane’s face erupted in a full blush. This heat was different than the intense shared passion between them last night. _She is adorable!_ “How considerate of you, Yukiho.” She smiled earnestly, closing the gap between them and embracing the other girl. “It’s one of the many things I adore about you.”

Yukiho froze at the initial contact, but quickly returned the embrace. “You… you didn’t mind it, Shijou-san?”

“Not in the slightest. Although it _was_ a pleasant surprise to see you take control so… so _convincingly_.” Grinning, she undid Yukiho’s nightgown from its holds on her shoulders, and with a quick step back, the article of clothing fell to the ground at their feet. Yukiho gasped, but she couldn’t stop Takane from undressing her.

Now, both girls stood naked, their bodies on full display for each other. Yukiho’s eyes were hesitant and nervous as she roamed Takane’s body, who stood with her hip slightly cocked and her shoulders slightly back, to accentuate herself. Takane herself, meanwhile, had long since zeroed in on her target, which still hung limp and was much less conspicuous in this form. She needed to fix that.

“You see, Yukiho, I’ve been thinking.” That was a lie; this plan had only begun to formulate as she spoke. Seeing this girl’s member, even in its flaccid form, recalled the unforgettable imprint it had left on her body. Just the imprint, the memory, wasn’t enough. “It might be beneficial to the both of us if we made last night’s occurrence a…. _consistent undertaking_ , if you will.”

Yukiho had met her lucid gaze with her own nervous stare, but her eyes gradually moved to Takane’s sex as she processed those words. “D-does that mean you actually enjoyed last night?”

In response, Takane swept Yukiho closer. She snaked a hand around the back of Yukiho’s neck and leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss. Yukiho’s instinctive gasp of surprise left her mouth open, and Takane wasted no time in slipping her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Moans of delight emitted from Yukiho’s mouth, so Takane took this as a sign of encouragement. While she was distracted by the sudden sloppy kiss, Takane stroked the underside of Yukiho’s cock, causing her moans to become even more labored. She felt it rise as the shorter girl moaned into her mouth. Its warmth pressed against her lower navel, and she responded by rubbing it more vigorously.

When she broke the kiss, both girls were panting heavily. A thin trail of saliva connected their mouths. “I might go so far as to say that now, equipment of smaller caliber will no longer be able to satisfy me. If you agree to this, I would like to engage with you every night, after all our tasks are done for the day. Is that a satisfactory arrangement?”

Yukiho seemed dazed, her chest heaving against Takane’s. While Takane waited for an answer, she felt something poking against the underside of her breasts. “Stand back, please.” 

Yukiho obliged, and Takane was finally able to see her cock at full mast. Her mouth fell open, and she moved to cover it with her hand, but the extent of her shock was already clear. She didn’t know if she would ever encounter another tool of this size, after all. It rivaled the length and thickness of her entire thigh, and reached all the way up to Yukiho’s breasts.

“M-my goodness…” Takane whispered. Her voice was slightly muffled by her hand. “How large is it, exactly?”

Yukiho crossed her arms under her bosom while avoiding eye contact. “I-it’s twelve inches long and four inches thick, the last time I checked.” Her member swayed back and forth as she spoke. Takane was unable to remove her eyes from the sight.

_ I took something that massive inside of me… _ All things considered, Takane wasn’t sure how her body had been able to accommodate the entirety of Yukiho’s cock and walk away with only minor aches and pains to speak of. She unconsciously ran a hand over her stomach. However, other, more practical issues that surely came with possessing equipment of that size were currently on her mind. “How have you been able to hide something like that all this time?” she asked.

“Usually I tape it to my leg…” Yukiho’s blush deepened.

“And you’re able to conceal it that way?” Takane had a hard time imagining it. “Surely, it would still show.”

“Um…” Yukiho rubbed her arms nervously. “I-it takes a lot to get me aroused.”

“But you’re aroused right now…”

Yukiho shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. “Well... I-I think you’re very attractive, Shijou-san…” Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

“Is that so?” Takane’s hand moved from her mouth to her chin as she considered her situation. Slowly, her mouth curled into an uncharacteristically devilish smile. “All the more reason for us to move forward with our arrangement.”

“I don’t know…” Yukiho looked away again. “I don’t want to trouble you, Shijou-san…”

Takane advanced on Yukiho once more. As she did, she reached out a hand and grasped the head of Yukiho’s cock, causing the other girl to gasp in surprise. “Think of it this way, Yukiho. Don’t you think it would be inconvenient if you were sexually frustrated while going about your daily business?”

Yukiho nodded slowly, but her eyes were trained on Takane’s hand, which circled the head of her cock. “Um… I’ve learned to live with it by now…”

“So don’t you think it’s only a matter of time before your secret is revealed?”

“What do you mean?” Yukiho swallowed hard. Her own hand moved towards her dick, but it was stopped by Takane’s own. 

Takane’s devious smile widened. “See what I mean? It may happen at the most inopportune time, and there would be nothing you could do about it. For example…” She gripped what she could of Yukiho’s thickness; it was impossible to get the entirety of her hand around it. She still succeeded in getting Yukiho to shiver with pleasure. “...what would you do if you had a rush of desire during a rehearsal? Or, dare I say it: during a live show?”

Yukiho gasped, this time out of fear as the image took shape in her head. “My career… no, my life would be over…” 

“Precisely. But now, you can avoid that unpleasant situation.” She leaned in, tilting Yukiho’s head upwards towards her own by placing her index finger under the other girl’s chin. “Use me to satisfy your urges.” She played her fingers across Yukiho’s head and her chin, playing on them, brushing each sensitive surface in turn with delicate fingers.

“B-but, your body...” Yukiho stammered, flushed from both pleasure and nerves. She shivered, and Takane felt it resonate in her own body. “Can you handle it?”

“If last night was any indication, it can. That’s why this arrangement is mutually beneficial for us. As it stands, my body is the only one that can accommodate something of that size. Therefore, I myself would not be satisfied by anything smaller.” By the end of her explanation, her voice had lowered to a whisper. She lowered her head in a similar manner. If Yukiho was able to resist even at full arousal and with their bodies so close, she possessed willpower that Takane couldn’t begin to fathom.

Yukiho seemed torn. Their noses almost touched. Finally, she gulped and gave the smallest of nods. “Okay,” she murmured. “I guess it would feel nice.”

“Wonderful!” With this, Takane released her grip turned her full attention to the throbbing cock in front of her.“Now… I think we need to make an exception for today. We can’t rehearse with you fully erect and at risk to reveal yourself.”

Yukiho nodded weakly, too taken by Takane’s body, by arousal, and by their current situation to articulate anything beyond that. She let Takane lead her back to the bed, keeping her huge cock steady with her other hand.

The scent of last night’s coupling rose from the bedsheets, and remnants of Yukiho’s sizeable payload were particularly evident. Takane lay down on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs as wide as they could go. She needed to if she were to stand a chance at taking such a thing.

Yukiho stepped forward and held Takane by the crooks of her knees. She let her cock drape across her stomach, and Takane’s eyes widened as the head came to rest against her left nipple. Its girth dwarfed the width of her pelvis; to say that she would be stretched out by this monster was a laughable understatement. It was a sensation she had felt just moments before, but only now, when it was apparent just how much she was going to be pushed past her limits, just how much her normal body would be forced to accommodate such an abnormal growth, did beads of sweat start to pool on her forehead.

“This is…”  Takane’s heart pounded in her chest. She swallowed, trying to steady herself, although she could already feel the confidence that she had been exuding earlier slipping away from her. Yukiho seemed just as flustered as her, but for a different reason; being so close to Takane’s naked, vulnerable body, with their joining so close at hand, surely made her eager to hurry things along. “This is it, isn’t it?”

Yukiho seemed to share this onset of hesitation. She rubbed her shoulders nervously, but her eyes gave her away as they hovered on Takane’s wide hips. “I don’t know if it’ll fit…”

Indeed, this seemed to be a legitimate problem. Right now, with Yukiho’s cock hungrily throbbing at full mast, it was, simply put, _massive._ Although Takane had survived her previous encounter with it, she did have the advantage of having it inside her while Yukiho wasn’t fully erect. She didn’t have that luxury now. She would have to feel that highly unlikely, yet very real and _very_ imposing, four inches of thickness spreading her inexperienced pussy apart from the get-go. Then, all twelve inches of its length would invade her deepest parts… and that was just the first thrust.

She gulped. Yet through her reservations, an internal heat spread between her legs. She spread her labia with both hands. It was woefully inadequate preparation for the ravaging it was about to be subject to, but it did succeed in showing Yukiho how wet she was.

“To think such a monstrous thing entered inside me yesterday…” This time Takane voiced her reservations aloud. The next words slipped out of her mouth before she had time to dwell on them. Maybe, beneath the sweat and fear and nerves, there was a dangerous curiosity; to see if it would fit, to see how much it would hurt her insides.

To see if she could come close to replicating the pleasure of being pumped full of thick, viscous cum.

“I can’t wait any longer, Yukiho…” Takane whined. “Please don’t hold back.”

Slowly, without another word, Yukiho took a step back. When her shaft retreated only to Takane’s navel, she had to take another one. Finally, using one hand to align their sexes, her head kissed the folds of Takane’s pussy.

Then, with a surprisingly forceful push, it was enveloped within.

_ Oh… oh goodness… _ Already, Yukiho’s meaty, bulbous head was spreading her open, causing her lower mouth to gape just so it could make room. Already, her earlier doubts began to muddle in her mind; she hadn’t allowed herself to think this was a mistake, but now…

_ Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it! _

She focused on Yukiho’s face. The futanari’s eyes were trained exclusively on the point of entry, where she was stretching Takane’s pelvis beyond what either girl thought imaginable. Her expression was concentrated, determined, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth clenched shut. It would have been a cute sight if she wasn’t making Takane fear for her life.

Yukiho caught her eye and immediately her eyes widened. “Shijou-san, are you okay?! You’re breathing heavily.”

Only now did Takane become aware of her heaving chest. She put her hand on it to calm herself. _Remember last night…_ “I told you not to hold back.” Her pussy clung desperately to the head of Yukiho’s cock. She needed more, especially when they’d come this far already. “Please, keep going.”

Yukiho stayed still for a moment longer, then gradually pushed her hips forward.

“Gh!”

Takane couldn’t tell if her body remembered the way Yukiho had invaded it, proved it capable of unfathomable things, _reshaped_ it. Right now, all she felt this hot mass throbbing painfully against the edges of her outstretched walls, surely pushing some other things out of the way so it could make room.

She saw the imprint on her stomach as proof.; there, almost up to her navel, was a bulge in the shape of Yukiho’s massive cock, and less than half of it was inside her at this point. Yukiho herself had shut her eyes at this point, apparently taking Takane’s encouragement to heart. Her mouth hung open, exhaling audibly and with increasing frequency.

“Keep… going… Yukiho…” Takane ground out through clenched teeth. “I want the whole thing.”

“Shijou-san…” Yukiho whispered. Her voice was shaky. “I’m almost all the way inside you.” She continued moving her hips forward, directly causing the imprint to rise further up Takane’s torso.

When their hips met, the cock bulge brushed the underside of Takane’s breasts, just as she had initially feared. Even though the pain persisted, Takane’s breathing had since subsided, because her pussy now throbbed in tandem with Yukiho. Being filled up so completely, so inexplicably, only made her want more, and Yukiho was about to give it to her. She was also somewhat relieved that her womb was left untouched; the alternate angle of penetration caused the head of Yukiho’s cock to rest against the limits of Takane’s accomodating vaginal walls.

Yukiho opened her eyes and her mouth fell open further at the sight of her shaft, visible through Takane’s stomach. When she looked up to protest, Takane silenced her with a grit-toothed smile and a firm nod.

All of her gentle encouragement finally broke through to Yukiho, whose amber eyes steeled in that moment. She took a slight step back, pulling her cock out to reveal a base dripping with internal juices, and then thrust it back in with increasing force, fucking Takane in earnest.

_ Yes! This is it! _ Her torso ached more with each thrust, but even so, moans of pleasure began to escape her. She craned her neck slightly to watch Yukiho’s cock ramming into her through the protrusion in her stomach, which appeared and disappeared as Yukiho pushed in and out.

Yukiho had returned to watching her own cock ravage Takane, making no effort to quiet her own moans. She said nothing, simply losing herself in the wonderful tightness of Takane’s pussy, which only she could take full advantage of. She pulled out further each time, but consistently pushed back in to the hilt.

Yukiho pulled out to the head, which Takane’s pussy couldn’t let go. Her breasts heaved as both girls stared at eleven inches of her glistening cock. Takane felt empty, so empty without it filling up her aching pussy. Her back arched for want of it inside her…

…and that’s when Yukiho hilted herself again. Their hips made a lewd slapping noise as they met. As Takane’s back arched, her womb lined up perfectly with Yukiho’s massive rod, and the force of Yukiho’s thrust caused her dick to pierce Takane’s pigeonholed cervix as though it were simply another one of her vaginal folds, coming to rest snugly within the warm embrace of her womb.

Takane flinched, her back arching even more to a dangerous curve. She wanted to scream, but the shock of having her deepest, most precious, most unreachable area broken into with such ease prevented any sounds from forming in her open mouth. She screamed in painful silence, her cervix clenching and unclenching wildly to rid her womb of the massive intruder. If the initial penetration was the sensation of getting stretched out, this penetration was the sensation of her stomach being punctured from the inside.

Yukiho came to her senses once she saw Takane’s violent reaction. Her eyes dulled to a more worried amber. “Oh! Oh no! I’m in your womb!” she cried, her voice on the verge of panic. “I’m so sorry-”

“Wait,” Takane gasped, her unfocused eyes not completely on Yukiho. “Don’t take it out…” Her hands grasped the bulge in her stomach and hastily jerked Yukiho’s cock through the imprint. “This is… what you did last time, so I can take it…”

Yukiho bit her lip as her cock was pleasured through Takane’s stomach. “I-I really should take it out…”

“Please…”

Yukiho whined, distressed and fully aroused, not willing to stop in the middle of intercourse but concerned about Takane’s well-being. That little encouragement tipped the scale back towards finishing what they started. She pulled back, Takane’s cervix struggling against the bulk of Yukiho’s head, and in the end Yukiho couldn’t take it out beyond a few inches. When she pushed in to her base, her head pressed against the other end of Takane’s womb.

“I’m not going to last long like this…” Yukiho whimpered. The added suction and warmth on her most sensitive part caused her cock to throb more intensely. She fucked Takane’s womb with these smaller, faster thrusts.

_ This is Yukiho’s full power. _ Takane, meanwhile, had surrendered herself to the pain of having her entire insides violated so completely. And yet, her pussy continued to coat Yukiho’s cock, giving it the slipperiness it needed to penetrate her cervix. So her body _had_ remembered, after all. And it was ready for even more. She could only watch the bulge in her stomach. She was fascinated by it.

Yukiho threw her head back, her loud moans unapologetically bouncing off the hotel ceiling. She slammed into Takane with such force that her cock managed to escape the clutches of her cervix, only to penetrate it again moments later. True to her word, fucking Takane’s cervix like this pushed her over the edge in only a few thrusts, and she hilted herself inside the womb before starting her violent ejaculation.

_ This is it. _

With each twitch, thick ropes of cum shot directly into Takane’s womb. A manic grin overtook Takane’s face as she watched the bulge in her stomach bloat and swell with viscous seed. Yukiho’s head remained thrown back in silent ecstasy, and Takane joined her. She lost count of how many times Yukiho’s formidable cock spurted, or how long her potent orgasm lasted, only that when Yukiho was finally finished, Takane’s uterus ballooned with thick cum as though she was pregnant.

While her womb still had a hold on Yukiho’s cock, the other girl pulled it out, panting heavily. The same distinct pop from last night sounded, and this time, Takane was able to register it; that was the sound of Yukiho pulling out part of her womb and exposing it.

_ No… all the cum will spill out of me...  _ was her only thought.

To her delight, Yukiho’s semen was so thick that it seemed content to stay inside her inflated womb. Weakly, yet fully content, she ran a hand over her belly, feeling the warmth even through her skin.

Yukiho laid down next to her and did the same. She kissed Takane on the forehead, murmuring: “Sorry… I came inside you again…”

_ That’s alright,  _ was her wordless response. _Attending rehearsal might be a little difficult, though._


End file.
